Zeds Fett: 3rd Generation
by ChreeXD
Summary: Lethal like a Fett
1. Raised

Zeds Fett: Chapter 1

"Do me well, son." Was Zeid Glot's final words. He directed those words to Zeds. Zeds was only 6 years old. Zeds was not a clone, instead he was an authentic human. Zeid and Fied Glot were his parents.

"Father!" Zeds yelled. "Zeds, it will be alright. You can come to Kamino with us." A clone politely said. They were in the republic's accommodation, and now that Zeds did not have a family he had to go to Kamino.

Fied died in a car accident and Zeid had just passed away. The clone took Zeds to a civilian transport ship and then they flew to Kamino. Zeds stayed at Kamino for 9 years until started going through clone training. The clone who brought him to Kamino was his trainer. The clone's name was Chilt. Zeds and Chilt formed a good friendship.

By the time Zeds was 21 he was ready for battle. But instead of being a regular clone they trained him to be better. They could not waste an authentic human. He became better than ARCs and Commandoes. He was at the stage that he was almost like Jango Fett. Chilt was proud of Zeds, and he gave Zeds a full name, which he accepted. Zeds Fett.

Chilt survived every battle he was in, while Zeds had not been in a battle. Then finally, the day came where Zeds went into battle. Chilt went into battle with Zeds. They landed on Kile II and were sent to eliminate rogue clone commandoes. Zeds did well but he was getting shot, and then Chilt sacrificed himself and became incapacitated. Zeds fired at the enemies mercilessly and then the job was done, but Chilt was injured.

The nurse shook his head. Chilt would not make it. Zeds walked into the room to see that his chest, neck and forehead have been damaged. Bacta wouldn't work on such pain. Chilt said "Lethal as a Fett," and then Chilt smiled, and passed away.

Zeds had lost Chilt, who had been like a father to him. 'Lethal as a Fett' Zeds thought. He then put his armor on and walked to the armory. There, lying on the floor is what he was looking for. It was in the hallway. He picked it up and went back to his room.

Zeds had new armor, Mandalorian Shock-Trooper armor. He took off his Katarn armor and gave it to one of Chilt's best clones. He trained that clone to become a commando. He let him enter Omicron Squad. He designed his new Mandalorian Armor with red, gray and black. He left a note on his computer saying "Gone on a self planned mission"


	2. Alone

Zeds Fett: Chapter 2

"We got ourselves a recruit! Pretty skilled as well." Lapti told the crowd of Mandalorians. Zeds had got himself into a Mandalorian base. He headed to the armory and got two Mandalorian Blasters. He told everyone that he would be on a mission and then Zeds flew back to Kamino. When Zeds landed on Kamino he was stopped by a clone guard. "Stop right there Mandalorian!" The clone said firmly.

"Hey come on, I'm Zeds!" He replied and threw his helmet on the ground. "Oh, well why are you in mandalorian armor?"

"Lethal as a Fett" and Zeds walked away with his helmet. The clone was confused but he let him go. Zeds walked into a room where there were machines. He set his Mandalorian Blaster down on a scanning table. He duplicated it and it's ammo. He kept on modifying the Mandalorian Blaster.

Corporal Klart Jinet walked into the engineering room and saw a red Mandolorian. He shot at it with his blaster pistol but it turned out to be Zeds. He let Zeds go like the other clone did. He held his newly made rifle in his hands with his newly made pistol.

Zeds was briefed by Obi-Wan to destroy a droid template, the Assassin II Droid. After ARC's found out that a new droid was going to get manufactured they had to destroy it's template because it was too lethal.

Zeds quietly boarded K2-25 in space that held the droid template and had manufactured around 6000 droids already, so Zeds had to do it fast before too many droids had been manufactured. The spirit of Chilt was inside him and it kept him going.

The guards were easy to take out, and the doors were easy to slice. He kept going and then he started to hear the sound of a factory. He sliced the door and there were 8 super battle droids. He fired his rifle at them and quickly stabbed it. He ran and then sliced the next door. There were some more super battle droids but Zeds took them out just as easily. Finally the sound of the factory was not so faint and he sliced the door, and there was two Assassin II Droids guarding it. One of them shot Zeds in the shoulder but he could take it. The droids rolled around and kept on firing there snipers that penetrated armor easily. Zeds shot at them with his rifle but they had shields and it didn't do much damage. He threw a thermal detonator at them and they lost their shields but were still alive. He killed one of them but then the other one shot him in the shoulder again. Zeds stepped back and then shot his rifle at it and then it exploded.

"Now I know why I have to destroy this template." Zeds muttered. He entered the factory and shot the man who was controlling the creation. He got rid of the template but it used backup templates. Zeds turned the machine off, dispensed the Assassin II Droids that were made and then he added a faulty template that overrides all other templates. He got out of the factory and in the control room there was a self destruct option.


End file.
